


a breathtaking fever (because we run so hot)

by bloomings



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Floor Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Top Keonhee, but barely lol, power bottom hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: “Keonhee,” he whines, voice strained, “you really are like a giant dog.”Keonhee giggles, becauseof coursehe does.  He’s so bright and energetic it should rub Hwanwoong the wrong way.“I just saw your video,” Keonhee’s mouth naturally pouts, bottom lip a soft pink.“Yeah?” Hwanwoong asks, pushes Keonhee away half playfully, half forcefully, turns the music off.





	a breathtaking fever (because we run so hot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a prompt that was given to me on twitter!
> 
> i've decided to put all my nsfw prompts in a different section because i know some people don't really actively want to read this kind of work and seeing it with other more tame work can be strange...so this is where i will be putting these kinds of prompts ;;

Hwanwoong knows it’s probably beyond ridiculous.  Keonhee smiles so wide, so happy, any chance he gets to talk about Donghan.  Hwanwoong smiles along because they’re friends. He knows it means nothing, but Keonhee talks about him so much, is always so excited about it Hwanwoong has to bite down the sour feeling of jealousy as he plays along.

So now, facing the camera, dead center, he offers a smile, a little too tight-lipped but still believable.  

There’s no one else in the practice room, just him and his reflections, music still playing as he cutely asks Donghan to treat him to pizza.

He’s gotten permission to post this on their twitter, and Hwanwoong knows Keonhee will see it.  He watches the video as it loops, knows that he sounds a little too flirtatious but can’t really make himself feel bad about it.

Hwanwoong will spend most of his day in the practice rooms.  All their schedules for the day are done but the members still have things to do.  Vocal practice, Japanese lessons, composing sessions.  

He changes into proper practice clothes, something that would let his skin breathe easy as he begins to go through their own choreography.  He eventually, like always, lets his playlist go on its own, dancing to any song he can remember the choreography to. 

He’s taking a break, music still playing from his phone when the door opens, his eyes meet with Keonhee’s through the mirror.

He’s smiling, like he always tends to do around him.  The corners of his lips curl up cutely and Hwanwoong can feel the way his own smile spreads easily.

“Woongie-ah!” he says, bright and loud.  Hwanwoong doesn’t have much time to say anything before Keonhee flops on him, long arms draping across Hwanwoong’s shoulders, legs wrapping around him, making him stumble a bit.

Lately Keonhee has been doing this a lot, clinging on him like he’s not several inches taller and wider.  Keonhee laughs as Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, expression annoyed, tries to shove him away.

“ _Keonhee_ ,” he whines, voice strained, “you really are like a giant dog.”  

Keonhee giggles, because _of course_ he does.  He’s so bright and energetic it should rub Hwanwoong the wrong way.  

“I just saw your video,” Keonhee’s mouth naturally pouts, bottom lip a soft pink.

“Yeah?” Hwanwoong asks, pushes Keonhee away half playfully, half forcefully, turns the music off.

“I already had pizza with him,” Keonhee’s expression breaks into something mischievous, sticks his tongue out, shoulders bobbing playfully.  

Hwanwoong makes a face, not in the mood for playing around with Keonhee and his constant baiting.

Keonhee moves closer to him, sliding across the floor until they’re face to face.  Hwanwoong leans a bit against the mirror behind him.

He blinks, surprised when Keonhee’s hand reaches forward, wrapping over his ankle, fingers circling almost completely.  He gets pulled forward, until his legs are splayed open, Keonhee sitting comfortably between them.

He’s smiling at him, sweet and happy like nothing is about to happen.

“You looked so cute in the video,” Keonhee says, “but why did you ask Donghan- _sunbaenim_ to take you out for pizza at the end?”

The pout is back, big puppy eyes locked on Hwanwoong.

“You already had pizza with him,” Hwanwoong says, repeats, easy, “so why can’t I go out with cute boys too?”

Keonhee leans closer to him, Hwanwoong stays still, “are you jealous?” he asks.

Hwanwoong doesn’t flinch, instead takes the words right back to the other boy, “are  _ you _ jealous?”

Keonhee’s quick wit stops there and Hwanwoong uses the chance to lean closer.  He smiles to himself, when he sees Keonhee closing his eyes, fluttering softly, nervously.

He kisses him, a peck.  It’s enough for Keonhee, eyes still closed, leaning closer and closer, trying to find Hwanwoong’s mouth again.

“What are you doing?” Hwanwoong laughs, amused.

“Trying to kiss you,” Keonhee says, eyes still closed, lips puckered.

“And what if I don’t want to kiss you?” Hwanwoong asks, leaning back on his hands.

Keonhee opens one eye, looks comical, “please?”   


“Please _what_?” Hwanwoong asks, prods.

“Please kiss me,” Keonhee says, determined, the beginning of a light blush creeping up his cheek.

“Well…” Hwanwoong trails off, leaning forward, a hand trailing up Keonhee’s clothed thigh, eyes flickering for a second at the door, “you did say please.”

He gives Keonhee another peck, hard and a bit uncoordinated.  It makes Keonhee whine, but Hwanwoong doesn’t give him much time to do anything else, closes in and kisses him properly.  He tilts his head a little, hand reaching out to slot Keonhee’s mouth better with his. Hwanwoong pulls Keonhee’s head by his hair, guides him closer.  It makes Keonhee drop his mouth, lips parting, yielding, inviting Hwanwoong to lick into him.

Keonhee is greedy.  He’s greedy for many things.  Food, affection, attention.  

And Hwanwoong.  

No matter how much he tries to pretend he hates it, or how he tries to keep their images separate, Hwanwoong gets pulled along, likes how much Keonhee wants from him.

Keonhee is open, easy for him, when he licks along his bottom lip, brushes unapologetic against Keonhee’s tongue, the roof of his mouth.

Keonhee, squirms around, unable to keep still, little impatient sounds escape his mouth when Hwanwoong pulls away just enough to breathe, hands grabbing at Hwanwoong’s tshirt.

“Keonhee-ah,” he drawls, eyes catching at the way Keonhee’s bottom lip is bruised, bright red, clearly abused, “why did you come in here for?”

Keonhee looks at him, big eyes half mast already, cheeks already pink with their combined warmth, “you looked really good in that video,” Keonhee says, _admits_ , “but all you cared about was stupid Donghan.”

“But you like Donghan,” Hwanwoong grins, kissing Keonhee before he answers, running his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to ease the ache for him.

“But I like you better,” Keonhee huffs, breathless, waiting.

Hwanwoong stares at him, searching for a second, smiles easy.  He pushes at Keonhee’s shoulder, until he begins to lay down, hands reaching up automatically to hold on to Hwanwoong’s waist.

“I like you better too,” he says, crawling up, on his hands and knees, looking down at Keonhee’s blown out pupils.

“Let’s get pizza together,” Keonhee blurts, hands tightening and loosening against Hwanwoong’s waist.

Hwanwoong smirks at him, leaning down closer, “let’s do something else Keonhee-ah.”

They kiss slow and hot, mouths open, tongues touching, sending heat down Hwanwoong’s body, starting a slow burning low in his stomach.  He drops his hips just a bit, feels how hard Keonhee has gotten from just their kissing. It’s not desperate, not yet. Hwanwoong’s kept it deliberately slow, his jaw aches, lungs burning with every prolonged second.  His tongue runs along Keonhee’s bottom teeth feels the cool metal of his braces. It coaxes a shudder from Keonhee, a half choked sound stuck in his throat.  

He feels the way Keonhee’s hips begin to buck up, just a tiny bit.  He smiles to himself, pulling apart, not a second later dipping down, sucks on his bottom lip, bites down to add to the bruised feeling, Keonhee gasps at that, makes it easy for Hwanwoong to do the same with his tongue.  It must be too much for him, Hwanwoong sucks tortuously slow against his tongue. Keonhee turns away from him, chest heaving heavily, mouth bright red, cheeks the same color. His eyes are shining when Hwanwoong cups his cheek with his palm, makes him look up at him.

He doesn’t say anything and eventually Keonhee speaks, “Please touch me,” he says softly, a big contrast to when he had first showed up.

“Touch you where?” Hwanwoong likes this, likes how little he has to do to get to this point.

“You know where,” Keonhee looks away from him, embarrassed.

“Here?” Hwanwoong asks, voice innocent as he rocks back at the erection that had been pressing against him, “Keonhee-ah?”

Keonhee doesn’t answer, voice catching in his throat in a half whine.  Hwanwoong leans down, kisses Keonhee’s cheek, whispers, “do you want me to touch it?”

Keonhee’s blush darkens but Hwanwoong doesn’t look away until Keonhee nods at the question.

He crawls away, hands going right away to the button of Keonhee’s jeans.  He opens them easily enough, undoes the zip, pulls them down. His underwear drags down with it, slowly, just enough for Keonhee’s erection to spring free. 

Like everything Keonhee, it’s fairly sizable, curving away from his stomach, flushed red.  Hwanwoong licks his lips, runs a finger along the length of it, bites the inside of his cheek when it twitches, precome leaking.

“Cute,” he mumbles, Keonhee covers his eyes with his arms, embarrassed but in desperate need of Hwanwoong to touch him.

“ _Please_ ,” his voice dips, low and begging.

Hwanwoong doesn’t ask for more, thinks it’s enough to have Keonhee asking so nicely.  He doesn’t want to stretch this out longer than it has to be, wants to touch Keonhee too.

He wraps his hand loosely around Keonhee’s cock, barely touching.  Keonhee’s hip stutter up with the lack of feeling, trying to get something out of Hwanwoong.

“Patience,” Hwanwoong warns him, hand settling over the tip, thumb running over the velvety skin.  More precome leaks with the attention, Keonhee’s body clenches at the feeling.

“Are you coming already?” Hwanwoong asks, voice bordering a little on the mean side.

“I can’t help it,” Keonhee says through clenched teeth, “you’re so good at this.”

Hwanwoong’s smile spreads easy at the words.  He preens at them, rewards Keonhee with a slow stroke, from top to bottom and up again.

Keohee’s body reacts to the touch instantaneously, squirming, hips twitching to get closer, body trying to get away from the overwhelming feeling.

“Can you come just from my hand?” Hwanwoong wonders, tightening his grip as he starts a slow stroking motion, thumb flicking at the top, collecting precome, spreading it right back down the length.

“Yes,” Keonhee breathes, a half word choked up at the feeling, “I want to.”   


“Well you can’t,” Hwanwoong says simply, taking his hand away.  He watches at Keonhee’s cock twitches from the lack of touch, angry red now.

“Please,” Keonhee is begging again, mouth easy with its pleas.

Hwanwoong ignores him, instead begins to pull off his shorts.  His own hard on is obvious under his briefs. Keonhee’s glazed eyes look at him, down at his crotch, licking his lips at the wetspot from how turned on Hwanwoong is.

His eyes follow the movements of Hwanwoong’s hands, pulling his underwear down, dick springing free, curving slightly, just as wet as Keonhee.

“Sit up,” Hwanwoong says, Keonhee follows right away, eyes blinking, confused.

He’s surprised when Hwanwoong sits on his lap, takes his hand and begins to suck on a finger, then another.

Hwanwoong’s thighs sit against his cock and if Keonhee were to shift just enough he could get some friction, some relief.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it, Hwanwoong pulls Keonhee’s hand away from his mouth.  His lips are slick with saliva, doesn’t say anything as he lays across Keonhee’s lap.

“Go ahead,” Hwanwoong says, shimmies to catch Keonhee’s attention, “you have to stretch me out a bit, it’s been a while.”   


Keonhee’s cheeks burst into a hot red, eyes shifting from Hwanwoong to his spit slick fingers.

“It’’ll hurt,” he murmurs, hand going to grab one of Hwanwoong’s plump cheeks, pulling it enough to see his entrance.

“It’s ok,” Hwanwoong’s voice is muffled, relaxed, “I like it.”

Keonhee bites his tongue, he wants to take this time but knows he can’t.  They’re on the floor of a practice room, door closed.

He presses a wet finger against Hwanwoong, watches as it slowly sinks in.  He crooks it, pushes in and out until he feels Hwanwoong ease up a bit, lines up a second finger.  

“You’re already so loose,” he says, awed, as Hwanwoong easily opens up, fingers scissoring curling before pumping in and out, trying to get Hwanwoong to relax completely.

Hwanwoong moans at the feeling, body raising up, away from Keonhee’s lap to get his fingers deeper.

He’s getting excited, Keonhee knows, thighs tensing.  He changes the angle, fingers touching what he’s been looking for.

Hwanwoong’s moan is loud this time, throaty and needy, followed by whimpers as Keonhee keeps pressing and hitting that spot.  He can feel how much Hwanwoong is leaking from it, Hwanwoong’s cock pressed against his own thighs.

“You sound so pretty,” Keonhee says quietly, watching his fingers disappear into Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong doesn’t answer, instead moves away, Keonhee’s fingers leaving him as he sits up on his knees, hands reaching forward to push Keonhee down to the floor.

Keonhee’s field of vision is nothing but the ceiling, the bright lights and then Hwanwoong’s face, the big eyes, strong nose, plush mouth.

Hwanwoong sits on him, cock slipping between his cheeks.  Keonhee can’t control himself, hips already rising, chasing the promise of heat.

“So impatient,” Hwanwoong tuts, reaches back, behind him, holding Keonhee’s cock in place as he lines up, head slipping in first, the rest of Keonhee’s length slowly disappearing as Hwanwoong sinks down.

Keonhee bites down at the inside of his cheek, tastes the copper tang of blood.

He wants to move, but he’s not so sure he would be able to do anything besides flip them over, rut into Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong’s palm slides under his shirt, pressing its warmth over Keonhee’s chest.

“Am I going to have to do all the work?” Hwanwoong asks, eyes lidded, cheeks flushed.  

Keonhee whines, nods, desperately.

Hwanwoong doesn’t give Keonhee a second to prepare, raises his hips and drops down quickly.  Keonhee chokes on his spit, fingers going forward to grip Hwawnoong’s hips, intends to hold him down.  But Hwanwoong disregards him, keeps rising and slamming down, the sounds of their thighs meeting loud in Keonhee’s ears.  

Hwanwoong’s thighs begin to quiver at the constant press, the fullness of Keonhee inside of him, thick length hitting all the spots Hwanwoong wants.  

He sits flushed, wants to take a break.  He swivels his hips, grinds down, Keonhee’s hips twitch.

“Does it feel good?” Hwanwoong asks, hips rutting against Keonhee.

“Yes,” Keonhee groans, hands holding on tighter, “you’re so good at this baby,” he breathes out, “you feel so good around me.”

Hwanwoong’s ears go hot, prompting him to start riding Keonhee again, bouncing quicker, breath getting hard to catch.  He drinks up the sounds Keonhee makes, heart fluttering at how easy Keonhee’s mouth drops compliments, sweet words.

“Hwanwoong,” he whispers, trying to make words, “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Yeah?” Hwanwoong asks, sitting fully on him, raising back up.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Keonhee chokes out, “you’re just so cute, so pretty, you’re even pretty now with my cock inside you.”   


“Do you like it?” Hwanwoong asks, letting Keonhee raise his hips to meet him.

“I do, I do like it,” Keonhee whines, “I like you.  Do you?”

“I like it too,” Hwanwoong leans down to kiss him, arms resting on the floor, Keonhee slipping out a bit with the angle, “I like it alot, I like you a lot.”

  
Keonhee smiles with their kiss, it makes Hwanwoong feel happy, sated before it’s even more.  Keonhee takes the chance to flip them over again, pressing Hwanwoong flushed against the floor, hips snapping almost wildly against Hwanwong.  

Hwanwoong gasps at the change, at the way Keonhee sinks down just a bit deeper.  Too stubborn to let the other have his way, Hwanwoong clenches around Keonhee’s thickness, feels the way Keonhee’s thrusts get clumsy, more like little stutters as he goes tight, body tensing before he comes.  In hot spurts inside him, jostling Hwanwoong a bit.

Keonhee’s mouth drops opens, pressing hotly against Hwanwoong’s clothed shoulder.  

Everything stops for a couple of seconds, Keonhee still inside him, body heavy over him.  And just as abrupt Keonhee pulls out of him, big hand going right to Hwanwoong’s cock. It’s slick and wet with precome and it makes the slide easy for him.  Keonhee pumps him at a bruising pace, trying desperately to make him come.  

Hwanwoong whimpers, whines, moans, hips twitching, body squirming, trying to close away from the feeling.  Until he comes, white ropes splattering over his stomach, Keonhee’s hand. He can’t catch a break, Keonhee’s hand still stroking him even after the last couple of spurts are gone.

“Stop it,” Hwanwoong says, oversensitive, but Keonhee, now back to his mischevious grin, keeps stroking him.

“Keonhee _please_ ,” Hwanwoong begs, starts to giggle, laugh at the feeling, bordering on painful, “we have to go soon, I can’t come again.”

Eventually Keonhee does stop, after proving Hwanwoong wrong, using his mouth and tongue to drive him into another orgasm.

Keonhee cleans him up after they're done, slides back Hwanwoong’s underwear and shorts, presses a kiss to the side of Hwanwoong’s head.

“Let’s only focus on each other,” he says, voice playful as Hwanwoong punches him halfheartedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts for pride month/talk to me (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


End file.
